This invention relates to an endoscopic method and to an assembly utilizable in performing the method. More specifically, this invention relates to a suction trap for an endoscope and to an associated method.
In the conventional procedure for obtaining fluidic specimens during an endoscopic investigation, a vacuum line attached to the endoscopic insertion member must be detached from the endoscope. A trap is then inserted between the scope and the suction line. To implement the connection of the trap to the suction line, two short hoses with fittings are attached to the cap of a specimen trap battle. To return the endoscope to its normal trapless configuration, the two short hoses are detached and the vacuum line is then again directly attached to the endoscopic insertion member. To maintain the specimen trap bottle in an upright orientation during the specimen collection procedure, the bottle is generally secured to a rigid surface with adhesive tape. Upon a disconnection of the trap bottle from the suction line, the two hoses on the top of the bottle are inserted one inside the other to seal the specimen in the trap and to cover the ends of theses hoses which may have some liquid contamination.
In general, a nurse or other trained person is required to assist the endoscopist during the specimen collecting procedure. Because the endoscope is inserted into the patient, the physician cannot simply abandon the scope to manipulate vacuum hoses and traps. Any simplification in the procedure that would shorten the time for attachment or detachment would be advantageous since it would reduce patient discomfort.